Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/III
– Ja bym tu prędzej was mogła spytać, kto wy jesteście i co tu w domu moim robicie? – W domu waszym? – powtórzył zdumiony duchowny. – Jak to? Więc żoną jesteście pana ministra? Anna głową dumnie dała znak potwierdzający. Duchowny spojrzał na nią wzrokiem pełnym najwyrazistszej litości, patrzał długo i dwie łzy zakręciły mu się pod zmarszczonymi powieki, złożył ręce jakby z rozpaczy i zwątpienia. Anna poglądała nań z ciekawością. Niepozorna ta postać, zszarzana, zmęczona, życiem złamana, zdawała się ożywiać, wyszlachetniać, uczuciem jakimś wielkim wyrastać: stała się poważną i majestatyczną. Dumna pani czuła się przy niej onieśmieloną, małą, zdziecinniałą, niemal pokorną. Milczący starzec promieniał jakimś natchnieniem wewnętrznym. Nagle oprzytomniał, obejrzał się strwożony i krok postąpił naprzód. – Dlaczegóż ty, którą Wszechmogący stworzył dla chwały swej jako piękne cnoty naczynie, ty, pełna blasku istoto, podobna aniołom, nie otrząśniesz pyłu z nóg twych, skalanych dotknięciem nieczystego Babilonu i nie uciekniesz, rozdarłszy szaty białe, z tego ogniska zepsucia i rozpusty?! – zawołał jakby nagle rozogniony miłosierdziem. – Dlaczego ty tu w tym ogniu trwasz?! Kto cię weń wrzucił? Kto był tym niegodziwym, co tak piękne dziecię boże cisnął w ten świat plugawy? Czemu nie uciekasz? Dlaczego stoisz niestrwożona, a może nie wiedząca o niebezpieczeństwie? Dawno tu jesteś? Anna zrazu osłupiała, słuchając go, lecz głos starego takie na niej czynił wrażenie, iż uczuła się, może pierwszy raz w życiu, podbitą i onieśmieloną. Oburzał ją ten ton duchownego, a nie mogła się zań pogniewać. Nim otworzyła usta, on mówił dalej: – A wieszże ty, gdzie jesteś? A wiesz, że ta ziemia, na której stoisz, chwieje się pod stopami twymi? Że te ściany się otwierają na rozkazy, ludzie nikną, gdy są zawadą, że tu życie człowieka nie waży nic... dla kropli rozkoszy? – Cóż za przestraszające obrazy kreślisz, mój ojcze! – odezwała się wreszcie Hoymowa. – I dlaczego mnie nimi chcesz zatrwożyć? – Bo z czystego czoła i oczu twych, dziecko moje – rzekł duchowny – widzę, żeś bezpieczna, niewinna i nieświadoma tego, co cię otacza: tyś chyba tu niedawno? – Od kilku godzin – uśmiechając się odpowiedziała Hoymowa. – I nie tu przeżyłaś dzieciństwo i młodość twoją, bobyś tak nie wyglądała – uśmiechnął się boleśnie stary – nieprawdaż? – Dzieciństwo spędziłam w Holsztynie. Od lat kilku jestem żoną Hoyma, ale mnie trzymał odosobnioną na wsi, ledwiem z dala widziała Drezno. – A nic chyba nie słyszałaś o nim – dodał stary i wstrząsł się. – Wszystko, co mi mówisz, przeczytałem na czole twym, w wejrzeniu – rzekł smutnie. – Bóg mi czasem daje zajrzeć głęboko w duszę ludzką. Niezmierną litością zostałem zdjęty, widząc cię, piękna pani; zdało mi się, że patrzę na lilię białą, rozkwitłą w ustroniu, którą stado rozhukanego bydła ma podeptać. Było ci kwitnąć, gdzieś wzrosła, i wonieć pustyni a Bogu. Zamyślił się głęboko. Anna postąpiła przejęta kilka kroków ku niemu. W jej oczach i postawie widać było wzruszenie. – Ojcze mój – rzekła – ty kto jesteś? Stary zdawał się nie słyszeć, tak się zadumał głęboko. Powtórzyła pytanie. – Kto ja jestem? – rzekł. – Kto ja jestem? Nędzna istota, grzeszna i wzgardzona, na którą nikt nie patrzy lub się z niej wszyscy śmieją. Jam głos wołającego na puszczy. Jam ten, który przepowiada upadek, zniszczenie, dni pokuty i niedoli. Kto ja jestem? Naczynie w ręku Bożym, przez które czasem przechodzi głos z góry potężny, aby go ludzie nie słyszeli lub ośmieli. Jam ten, za którego czarną suknią biegają ulicznicy, rzucając na nią błotem, ten którego proroctw nikt nie słucha. Nędzarz wśród bogaczów, ale praw i czysty przed Panem, ale spokojny wśród szałów, z modlitwą na ustach wśród rozpusty. I zamilkł, ostatnie słowa wymówiwszy głosem gasnącym. Spuścił głowę. – Dziwne zrządzenie – odezwała się Anna, nie odstępując od niego – po kilku latach spokoju na wsi, w ciągu których mnie szmer ledwie od stolicy dochodził, przybywam nagle powołana przez męża i w progu spotykam was jakby przestrogę i oznajmienie. Nie jestże to palec boży? Wstrzęsła się i dreszcz przebiegł ją całą. – Zaprawdę dziwne! – powtórzyła. – Opatrzne – rzekł stary – a biada tym, co litościwej, bożej nie słuchają przestrogi. Chcesz wiedzieć, kto ja jestem? Nikt, ubogi od kościoła kaznodzieja, który coś zgrzeszył na kazalnicy i którego pomsta panów ziemskich ściga. Zowie się Schramm. Hrabia Hoym znał mnie niegdyś w dzieciństwie, przybyłem go prosić o przemówienie za mną. Grożą mi. I oto, jak się tu dziś znalazłem. Ale kto was tu sprowadził? Kto wam tu przybyć dozwolił? – Własny mąż! – rzekła Anna. – Proś go, niech cię uwolni – szepnął, oglądając się trwożliwie, duchowny. – Widziałem piękności tego dworu, bo je tu ludowi na ulicach pokazują jak lalki. Tyś nad nie wszystkie piękniejsza stokroć. Więc biada ci, jeśli tu pozostaniesz. Okolą cię siecią intryg, osnują jadowitymi pajęczynami, uśpią, upoją, Zawrócą głowę melodią pieśni, ukołyszą serce bajaniem, złudzą oczy bezwstydem, oswoją ze sromotą, aż jednego dnia, spojona, znużona, osłabła, polecisz w przepaść. Anna Hoym zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie! – zawołała. Nie jestem tak słabą, jak sądzicie, ani tak zasadzek nieświadomą, ani tak spragnioną życia! Nie, świat ten mi się nie uśmiecha, patrzę nań z góry, niżej on ode mnie. – Aleś go oczyma duszy tylko i przeczuć widziała – odparł Schramm – nie wierz sobie, uciekaj z tego piekła. Królewskie w nim posągi popaliły się na węgiel i obrukały sadzami. Idź stąd, idź, idź, szkoda ciebie i białej, niewinnej duszy twojej. To mówiąc, ręce wyciągał, jakby ją chciał wygnać i przyśpieszyć odejście; ale Anna stała niezatrwożona, szyderski razem i litości pełen śmiech błąkał się po jej ustach. – A gdzież ucieknę?! – zawołała. – Los mój połączony jest z losem tego człowieka, oderwać go odeń nie w mocy mojej. Ja wierzę w przeznaczenie, stanie się, co mi wyznaczono. Tylko nie śpiącą i nie pijaną owładną mną, nie osłabłą i zwyciężoną, ale ja chyba im panować będę. Schramm strwożony spojrzał: stała pełna dumy i siły, uśmiechnięta szydersko i królująca. W tej chwili otwarły się drzwi i hrabia Adolf Magnus Hoym wszedł zmieszany, powoli, w progu wahając się jeszcze, do własnego gabinetu. Za stołem wśród świetnego towarzystwa wczorajszego niekorzystnie się już wydawał; dziś, po białym dniu, po nocnej gorączce i zmęczeniu wyglądał gorzej jeszcze. Mężczyzna był ogromnego wzrostu, barczysty, silny a niezgrabny. Nic szlachetnego nie nadawało mu wdzięku, twarz pospolita odznaczała się tylko błyskawicznymi zmianami konwulsyjnie po niej przebiegających wyrazów z sobą najsprzeczniejszych. Oczy szare to ginęły w powiekach, to wyskakiwały ogniem tryskając, usta śmiały się i krzywiły, czoło marszczyło i wypogadzało, jakby potajemna władza targała we wnętrzu sznurami, które całą postać zmieniły. I w tej chwili, ujrzawszy żonę, zdawał się być pod wrażeniem najsprzeczniejszych jakichś uczuć. Uśmiechnął się jej i w chwilę, jakby gniewem chciał buchnąć, nasrożył, ale się zwyciężył i zawahawszy, wsunął żywo do gabinetu. Na widok Schramma ściągnęły mu się brwi gwałtownie i złość wystąpiła na twarz. – Szaleńcze, fanatyku, komediancie przebrzydły! – zawołał, nie witając się nawet z żoną. – Znowuś nabroił, znowu do mnie przychodzisz, abym cię wyciągnął z topieli? Ha? nieprawda? Wiem wszystko, pójdziesz precz od kościoła, na wieś, tam, na pustynię, do prostaczków, w góry.Wskazał ręką. – Ja ani chcę, ani myślę cię bronić! – dodał zapalając się. – Podziękuj Bogu, jeśli cię dwóch dragonów odprowadzi gdzie do kąta, bo tu by cię dalej co gorszego spotkać jeszcze mogło. Ha, myślicie – ciągnął dalej zapalając się minister, który przystąpił do Schramma tuż, jakby go już sam miał porwać za kołnierz – myślicie, że tu na dworze wolno wszystko i że to, co wy nazywacie słowem bożym, nie ocukrowane możecie podawać ustom do słodyczy nawykłym? Że wy tu możecie grać rolę natchnionych apostołów, nawracających pogan? Schramm, mówiłem ci sto razy, ja ciebie nie ocalę, gubisz się sam. Duchowny, niezachwiany bynajmniej, spokojny stał, patrząc ministrowi w oczy. – Ale ja jestem kapłanem bożym – rzekł – jam poprzysięgał dawać świadectwo prawdzie, a każą mi być męczennikiem dla niej. Niech się stanie... – Męczennikiem! – rozśmiał się Hoym. – To by było za wiele szczęścia; dadzą ci pięścią w plecy i oplwawszy wyświecą. – Więc pójdę – odezwał się Schramm – ale dopókim tu jest, ust nie zamknę. – I kazać będziesz głuchym! – szydersko dodał minister ruszając ramiony. – No, dosyć tego, rób co chcesz. Ratować cię nie mogę i nie myślę; tu dobrze, gdy każdy ocali siebie. Jam ci to przepowiadał, Schramm. Milczeć trzeba umieć, umieć pochlebiać lub ginąć podeptanym. Cóż chcesz, przyszły takie czasy: Sodoma i Gomora... Bywaj mi zdrów, bo czasu nie mam. W milczeniu pokłonił się Schramm, popatrzył na żonę Hoyma z politowaniem, na niego – z milczącym zdziwieniem i skierował się ku drzwiom. Hoym od żony, na którą także był spojrzał, oderwał wzrok ku niemu. – Żal mi cię – burknął krótko – idź, zrobię, co mogę, ale zatop się w Biblii i trzymaj język za zębami. Ostatni raz ci to radzę. Schramm, prawie nie słuchając, wyszedł. Małżonkowie zostali z sobą sam na sam. Hoym nawet nie przywitał się z Anną, od dawna źle z sobą byli. Widocznie nie wiedział, od czego począć rozmowę. Zakłopotany stał i zły. Chwycił rękami dwa końce peruki swej i targał. – Po cóżeś hrabia kazał mi tu przybyć tak nagle? – zapytała Anna z wymówką i dumą. – Po co?! – podnosząc oczy zawołał Hoym, zaczynając wzdłuż i wszerz biegać po gabinecie jak opętany. – Po co? Bom był szalony! Bo mnie ci niegodziwcy spoili, bo nie wiedziałem, com robił! Bom głupi, bom nieszczęśliwy, bom wariat! Tak, wariat! – powtórzył. – Więc mogę nazad powrócić? – spytała Anna. – Z piekła się nie powraca! – zaśmiał się Hoym. – A waćpani z łaski mojej w piekle jesteś: to istne piekło! Rozerwał na piersiach kamizelkę, jakby go dusiła, i padł na krzesło. – A, tak, istotnie oszaleć przyjdzie – mruknął – lecz z królem nie ma wojny! – Jak to? król? – Król! Fürstenberg! Wszyscy, wszyscy! Nawet Vitzthum, kto wie, własna może siostra... spiknięci na mnie. Dowiedzieli się, żeś ty piękna, żem ja głupi, i kazali mi panią pokazać! – Któż im o mnie powiedział? – zapytała ciągle spokojna Hoymowa. Minister nie mógł się przyznać przed nią, iż sam popełnił tę winę, za którą przychodziła pokuta. Zgrzytnął zębami, tupnął nogami i zerwał się z krzesełka. Złość jego ustąpiła nagle wcale odmiennemu usposobieniu, pobladł, stał się zimnym szyderskim. – Dość tego – rzekł cicho, zniżając głos – mówmy rozsądnie. Co się stało, tego naprawić nie potrafię. Wezwałem panią, bom musiał ją tu ściągnąć. Król chciał, a Jowisz piorunuje tych, co mu się śmią sprzeciwiać. Dla jego zabawki musi służyć wszystko, królewskimi stopy depcze skarby cudze i rzuca je w śmietnisko. Na to nie ma ratunku, jak na śmierć. Zniżył głos i umilkł, jakby słuchał, czy się kto nie odezwie. I począł znowu z wolna chodzić po pokoju. – Założyłem się z księciem Fürstenbergiem, że pani jesteś najpiękniejszą kobietą ze wszystkich tych, które tu z profesji pięknych role grają. Nieprawdaż, żem był głupi? Pozwalam, byś mi to pani powiedziała. Najjaśniejszy nasz Pan ma być zakładu naszego sędzią, i wygram tysiąc dukatów. Anna zmarszczyła brew, odskoczyła, z najwyższą wzgardą odwracając się od niego. – Nikczemny waćpan jesteś, panie hrabio! – krzyknęła w gniewie. – Jak to? Wy! Wy, coście mnie jak niewolnicę trzymali zamkniętą, skąpiąc mi powietrza i światła, wyprowadzacie mnie teraz jak komediantkę na scenę, abym wam wygrywała zakłady blaskiem oczu i uśmiechami?! To najwyższa podłość! – Nie szczędź pani, wyrazów, mów, co chcesz – rzekł Hoym z boleścią – wart jestem, zasłużyłem. Wszystkiego za mało na potępienie mnie! Miałem najpiękniejszą istotę w świecie, która kwitła i uśmiechała się dla mnie samego tylko, byłem dumny i szczęśliwy. Szatan mi kazał w kielichu wina rozum utopić. Załamał ręce. Anna zamilkła i patrzała. – Ja jadę do domu – rzekła – ja tu nie pozostanę, wstydziłabym się sama siebie. Koni! Powóz! Rzuciła się ku drzwiom. Hoym stał uśmiechając się gorzko. – Koni! Powozu! – powtórzył. – Ale waćpani nie wiesz chyba, gdzie jesteś i co cię otacza? Jesteś niewolnicą, nie możesz stąpić kroku; nie ręczę, żeby straż nie stała u drzwi domu. Gdybyś ośmieliła się wymknąć, dragoni pójdą złapać cię i odprowadzić. Nikt nie odważy się wieźć, nikt nie uzuchwali ratować. Waćpani nie wiesz, gdzie jesteś? Hrabina załamała ręce z rozpaczą. Hoym patrzał na nią z jakimś uczuciem niewysłowionej zazdrości, żalu, bólu, szyderstwa i niepokoju. – Nie – rzekł dotykając z lekka jej ręki – posłuchaj mnie, pani; nie jest jeszcze może tak źle, jak ja mówię, jak przeczuwam. Mówmy z flegmą i rozsądnie. Giną tu ci, co chcą być zgubieni. Pani możesz nie być piękną, gdy zapragniesz. Możesz się stać odstręczającą, surową, straszną, możesz dla ocalenia mnie i siebie przybrać postawę odrażającą. Tu zniżył głos. – Znasz pani historią naszego Najmiłościwszego Pana a Króla, Augusta? – zapytał się z dziwnym uśmiechem. – Pan to wspaniały, hojny, sypiący złotem, które moja akcyza ze spleśniałego chleba ubogich wyciska. Nie ma drugiego tak wspaniałomyślnego monarchy, nie ma, który by potrzebował bawić się drożej, nieustanniej i dziwaczniej. Łamie podkowy i kobiety i rzuca je na ziemię. Kanclerzy, których ściskał wczoraj, zamyka na Königsteinie. Dobry i łaskawy pan, uśmiecha ci się do ostatniej godziny, aby rusztowanie osłodził. Serce ma najlitościwsze, tylko mu się sprzeciwiać nie trzeba. Mówił coraz ciszej, a trwożliwymi oczyma biegał dokoła. – Znasz pani historią jego! A! Ciekawa bardzo – szeptał dalej – lubi kobiety coraz świeże, coraz świeże, jak smok ów w bajce żyje dziewicami, które mu przerażeni mieszkańcy do jego jaskini wiodą, a on je pożera. Któż jego ofiary policzy? Waćpani może słyszałaś ich imiona, ale obok znajomych – trzykroć tyle zapomnianych. Król ma dziwne smaki i upodobania: kocha się dwa dni w atłasach, a gdy mu się one znudzą, gotów na łachmany polować. Ludzie wiedzą o trzech królowych z lewej ręki, ja bym ich naliczył dwadzieścia. Königsmarck jest jeszcze piękna, Spiegel nie jest wcale stara, księżna Teschen w łaskach, ale już wszystkie go znudziły. Szuka, kogo by pożarł! Dobry pan! Łaskawy pan! – dodał śmiejąc się. – Wszakże zabawić się musi, wszak dlatego na świat przyszedł, aby mu służyło wszystko: piękny jak Apollo, silny jak Herkules, lubieżny jak Satyr, a straszny jak Jupiter. – Dlaczegóż mi to waćpan rozpowiadasz – wybuchnęła oburzona Anna – maszże mnie za tak nisko upadłą, bym na skinienie pańskie dała się sprowadzić z drogi honoru?! Waćpan mnie nie znasz! To obelga! Hoym patrzał z politowaniem na nią. – Znam moją Annę – rzekł z uśmiechem – lecz znam dwór, pana, ludzi, co nas otaczają, i urok, jaki ich otacza. Gdybyś pani kochała mnie, byłbym spokojnym. – Alem przysięgała wam, to dosyć – odezwała się z dumą kobieta. – Nie pozyskałeś serca, ale masz słowo. Słowo jest czymś więcej niż serce, bo serca ja nie jestem panią, a słowu memu jam królową. Takie kobiety, jak ja, nie łamią przysięgi. – Łamały i takie dla blasku korony – rzekł Hoym – księżna Teschen jest wielką i dumną panią. Anna ruszyła ramionami z pogardą. – Mogę być żoną, nie chcę być kochanką – zawołała – sromu na czole nosić nie umiem! – Srom! – rzekł Hoym. – A, to piecze tylko chwilę i goi się rana, choć piętno zostaje na wieki! – Waćpan jesteś obrzydliwy! – przerwała kobieta z gniewem. – Sprowadzasz mnie tutaj sam i karmisz takimi groźbami. Wzruszenie nie dozwoliło jej mówić dłużej. Hoym się zbliżył z pokorą. – Daruj mi – odezwał się – głowę straciłem, nie wiem, co czynię i co mówię. To dzikie domysły i strachy. Jutro jest bal na dworze. Król pan rozkazał ci być na nim, zostaniesz przedstawioną królowej. Mnie się zdaje – z cicha począł spuszczając oczy – waćpani możesz, co zechcesz, nawet nie być piękną. Ja chętnie zakład przegram. Będzie ci łatwo stać się śmieszną, niezgrabną. U króla wiele waży elegancja, dowcip, żywość. Cóż łatwiejszego, jak okazać się zaniedbaną, niezręczną, milczącą, roztargnioną i tępą? Rysy twarzy to nic jeszcze. Drezno pełne jest pięknych kucharek. August jest wytwornym znawcą, wymaga wiele. Pani mnie rozumiesz? Anna odwróciła się od niego w milczeniu wzgardliwym, postępując ku oknu. – Każesz mi więc grać komedią dla ocalenia swojego honoru, postawiwszy go na kartę o tysiąc dukatów! – zawołała z uśmiechem ironicznym. – Ale ja nie cierpię fałszu! Waćpana honorowi nic nie grozi. Anna Konstancja Brockdorf nie jest jedną z tych kobiet, co się na łaskę pańską biorą i dają spodlić dla garści brylantów. Nie masz się czego obawiać, bądź spokojnym. Litość mnie bierze nad wami! Ja na tym balu nie będę. Hoym zamilkł i pobladł. – Pani na balu tym być musisz – rzekł głosem stłumionym – tu nie idzie już o żadne dziecinne niebezpieczeństwo, ale o głowę i fortunę, o przyszłość moją. Król kazał. – A ja nie chcę! – odparła Anna. – Sprzeciwisz się jemu? – spytał Hoym. – Dlaczegóż nie? Panem jest wszystkiego, oprócz domu i rodziny, które do Boga należą. Cóż mi uczyni? – A! Wam nic – rzekł niespokojnie minister – nadto dla pięknych pań jest grzeczny, ale ja pójdę na Königstein, majątki nasze zabierze fiskus, rozdrapią faworyci: nędza, śmierć! Zakrył sobie oczy rękami. – Wy go nie znacie – szeptał cicho – on się uśmiecha i jaśnieje jak Apollo, ale jak bóg piorunów straszny. Nie przebaczył nigdy nikomu, kto śmiał zwątpić, że jest wszechmocnym. Pani będziesz na tym balu lub ja zginę. – A sądzisz pan, hrabio Hoym – odparła Anna – iż ta groźba waszej zguby jest dla mnie tak straszną? Ruszyła ramionami i poszła znowu do okna. Hoym posunął się za nią blady. – Na miłość bożą, o sprzeciwieniu się woli króla mowy być nie może! Zaklinam was! Kończył te słowa, gdy do drzwi zapukano żywo i służący wpadł zatrzymując się w progu. Minister brwi ściągnął i nasrożył się. – Hrabina Reuss i Vitzthum! Ściągnąwszy usta z gniewu, Hoym pośpieszył do progu; chciał służącego wysłać z odpowiedzią odmowną, gdy poza nim postrzegł piękną, wypogodzoną, arystokratycznych rysów twarz hrabiny, a poza nią żywo szpiegujące go oczy siostry. Zdawało mu się, że o wczorajszym wypadku i o przybyciu żony jego nikt jeszcze w mieście nie wiedział. Odwiedziny dwóch tych pań przekonywały go na nieszczęście, iż popełniony po pijanemu błąd, którego sobie darować nie mógł, już się musiał stać pośmiewiskiem powszechnym. Hrabina Reuss nie byłaby się pewnie inaczej ruszyła, by wdowi dom ministra odwiedzić. Zmieszany nad wyraz; dał znak słudze, który odstąpił, a cała postać majestatyczna hrabiny, która się była wstrzymała w progu, pokazała się w czarnych sukniach, koronkami okrytych. Hrabina Reuss, biała, świeża, rumiana, form nieco pełnych, ale bardzo wdzięcznych, z uśmiechem łagodnym na różowych usteczkach, nie miała w sobie nic przerażającego. Przecież na widok jej blada już twarz Hoyma zdawała się blednąć jeszcze; zmieszał się, jakby w niej groźbę zobaczył. Siostra jego, pani Vitzthum, towarzysząca hrabinie Reuss, mogła to łatwo dostrzec w oczach brata. Na obu jednak kobiecych twarzach wykwitły tylko w zamian dwa uprzejme uśmiechy. – Hoym, doprawdy mogłabym się gniewać na ciebie – ozwała się słodkim, wdzięcznym, melodyjnym głosem hrabina Reuss – jakże to być może?! Żona twoja przybywa nam tu do stolicy, a ja nic nie wiem, a ja przypadkiem od Hülchen dopiero dowiaduję się o tym. – Jak to! – krzyknął minister, nie posiadając się ze zniecierpliwienia. – I Hülchen już wie o tym? – A! – zawołała, wchodząc, pani Reuss. – I ona, i cały świat, i wszyscy o tym tylko mówią, że nareszcie masz rozum i biednej kobiecie za kratami więdnąć nie dasz. To mówiąc, posunęła się ku Annie badając ją oczyma, rozpatrując się w niej, jak znawca pięknych koni patrzyłby na zwierzę na targ wyprowadzone. – Jak się masz, droga hrabino? – rzekła, wyciągając ku niej obie ręce. – Jakżem rada, że cię tu powitać mogę, gdzie jest właściwe miejsce twoje. Pierwsza się tu zjawiam, ale wierz mi, że nie ciekawość mnie tu sprowadza, tylko chęć usłużenia ci. Jesteś jutro na balu u królowej, pustelnico moja śliczna! Przybywasz dziś, nie znasz Drezna, każże mi sobie pomóc. Ja i Vitzthum niepokoiłyśmy się zawczasu o ciebie. Biedna ty nasza strwożona ptaszyno W czasie tego przemówienia ta, którą hrabina Reuss nazwała spłoszoną ptaszką, stała tak dumna i jaśniejąca siłą, wcale nie zatrwożona, jakby tu panowała od dawna. – Dziękuję wam pięknie – odezwała się spokojnie – właśnie mąż mi powiedział, że mam być na balu. Lecz jestże to koniecznością? Czy nie mam prawa zachorować, choćby ze strachu, że mnie tak nadzwyczajne szczęście spotyka? – Nie życzyłabym ci tego pretekstu używać – odpowiedziała hrabina Reuss, którą Hoym ze swojego gabinetu, podawszy jej rękę, przeprowadzał właśnie do ponurej sali audiencjonalnej – nikt nie uwierzy w chorobę, popatrzywszy na ciebie, co wyglądasz jak Juno, pełna blasku zdrowia i siły; nikt nie da wiary przestrachowi, boś nieulękniona. Vitzthumowa wzięła pod rękę Annę i korzystając z tego, że ją brat wyprzedzał nieco, szepnęła na ucho: – Kochana Anno, nie masz się zaprawdę ani czego trwożyć, ani wymawiać; raz przecie wyjdziesz z tej niewoli, którą dla ciebie opłakiwałam. Zobaczysz dwór, króla, świetność naszą, której równej nie ma w Europie. Ja ci pierwsza winszuję. Jestem przekonaną, że los najszczęśliwszy cię czeka. – Jam tak do mojego więzienia i ciszy nawykła – cicho rzekła Anna – iż mi już nad nie nic więcej nie było potrzeba. – Hoym mój – dodała Vitzthumowa – spali się z zazdrości! I śmiać się poczęła do rozpuku. Trzy panie, którym towarzyszył pomięszany minister, stały wśród sali jeszcze, gdy służący odwołał Hoyma, za którym się drzwi gabinetu zamknęły. Hrabina Reuss pierwsza usiadła, pochylając się ku pięknej gospodyni. – Droga moja – szepnęła – bardzom rada, że pierwsza cię witam rozpoczynającą życie nowe. Wierz mi, mogę ci się przydać na co. Hoym niechcący podstawił ci pod nogi podnóżek, po którym wynijść możesz wysoko. Jak anioł jesteś piękna! Anna zmilczała chwilkę. – Sądząc, żem ambitną, mylisz się, kochana hrabino – odezwała się zimno – płoche lata przeżyłam, wielem myśleć musiała nad sobą i światem, siedząc w samotni mojej. Wzdycham tylko, aby do niej i do mej Biblii powrócić. Reuss się rozśmiała. – Wszystko to się zmieni – rzekła wdzięcząc się do gospodyni. – Na teraz myślmy o jutrzejszym ubraniu. Vitzthum, patrz i złóżmy walną radę, jak ją ubrać mamy, bo sama gotowa się zaniedbać. Tobie powinno iść przecie o honor domu brata. – Jakkolwiek się ubierze – odezwała się Vitzthumowa – zawsze będzie najpiękniejszą. Teschen z nią walczyć nawet nie może, jest zwiędła. Na całym dworze nie ma żadnej, co by nie zgasła przy Annie. Mnie się zdaje, że jak najskromniejszy ubiór będzie jej jak najlepiej do twarzy. Niech inne się sadzą na róż, bielidło i fioki, jej dość choćby dziewiczej sukienki. Rozmowa o gałgankach stała się żywą, przerywaną, gorącą, polemiczną. Hrabina zrazu nie mieszała się do niej, słuchając tylko dwóch przyjaciółek, zbyt czułych, by ich zajęcie się nią nie budziło podziwienia i pewnej obawy. Powoli jednak i ona uległa magnetycznemu pociągowi, jaki strój ma dla niewiast, wrzuciła słowo i śmiechem przerywany spór toczył się już coraz weselszy. Hrabina Reuss z niezmierną bacznością przysłuchiwała się każdemu słowu pani Hoym, tajemnie przypatrywała się jej z jakimś niepokojem dziwnym. Zdawała wrzucać pytania, chcąc w odpowiedziach coś więcej usłyszeć nad to, co one zawierały. Anna przeszła wkrótce z rozdrażnienia rannego w stan jej wiekowi właściwy, zaczęła dowcipkować i śmiać się, rzucając z wielką łatwością słówkami, iskrzącymi tysiącem ostrych brylantów. Z odwagą, ze szczerością niezwykłą opowiadała o sobie, swych uczuciach i przeczuciach. Pani Reuss przyklaskiwała. Po kilkakroć chciała ją uścisnąć, tak się ucieszyła żwawością młodzieńczą tego umysłu, który w spokoju i ciszy całą dziewiczą zachował potęgę. – Cudowna Anna nasza! Zachwycająca! Niezrównana! – wołała. – Jutro wieczorem cały dwór u kolan jej leżeć będzie. Hoym wcześnie powinien sobie przygotować pistolety. Teschen zachoruje i omdleje znowu, ona, co tak jest skłonną do mdłości, odkrywających jej wdzięki! Vitzthumowa śmiała się. Reuss opowiadała z tego powodu młodej pani, jak księżna Lubomirska zdobyła króla serce omdleniem na widok jego upadku z konia. Omdleli naówczas oboje, bo i król także, ranny mocno w nogę stracił przytomność. Przebudzenie było rozkoszne, bo August klęczał u nóg jej, gdy po raz pierwszy otwarła oczy. – Niestety – dodała Reuss – dziś, gdyby nawet napadły ją mdłości, król by się może raczej przestraszył, niż uradował nimi. Przeszły pierwsze zapały. Na jarmarku lipskim Najjaśniejszy Pan puścił sobie cugle i dokazywał z francuskimi aktorkami. Co gorzej, mówią, że się szalenie zakochał w księżnie Anhalt-Dessau, od której tylko doznał nielitościwej oziębłości. Fürstenberg słyszał od niego niedawno, że serce ma wolne i gotów by jakiej piękności uczynić z niego ofiarę. – Spodziewam się – rzekła obrażona nieco Anna – iż mnie, kochana hrabino, nie posądzisz o to, bym stanęła w rzędzie z francuskimi aktorkami, choćby po drugiej stronie księżne się znalazły. Serce królewskie wcale niewesołym jest darem, a moje coś więcej warto niż resztki po księżnie Teschen. Reuss zarumieniła się mocno. – Cicho, cicho, dziecko jesteś – odezwała się oglądając – któż ci mówi o tym? Paplemy o wszystkim; dobrze, byś na wszystkie wypadki była przygotowaną. Vitzthum i ja przyślemy ci kupców naszych i szwaczki. Jeśliś swoich brylantów nie wzięła z domu albo ci ich braknie, Meyer pożyczy w największym sekrecie, jakich tylko zapragniesz, nie widzianych tu na dworze. Usłużny jest i grzeczny. – To mówiąc, wstały obie i poczęły ściskać Annę, która je milcząc do drzwi salonu przeprowadziła. Hoym już się nie pokazał, w gabinecie pełno było urzędników od akcyzy. U wschodów na dole stała kareta hrabiny Reuss, do której wsiadły obie. Jakiś czas milczały zamyślone. Vitzthum pierwsza przerwała to zadumanie. – Co ty wróżysz? – szepnęła. – To nieuchronne – szepnęła hrabina – to konieczne. Hoym od dziś dnia za wdowca się uważać może. Anna dumną jest, będzie się szczęściu opierać długo, ale nic króla więcej nie drażni nad taki opór, z którym walczyć musi. Jest jak anioł piękną, śmiałą, dowcipną, dziwaczną; wszystko to przymioty, które nie tylko ciągną, ale i wiążą. Droga moja, będziemy z nią teraz najlepiej, nim pochwyci w ręce wodze; potem byłoby za późno. Ja ciebie, ty mnie wspomagaj: dajmy sobie ręce. Przez nią króla mieć będziemy, ministrów, wszystko. Teschen zgubiona, co mnie niewymownie cieszy; u tej nudnej, sentymentalnej księżnej nigdym nic zyskać nie mogła. Ma też dosyć: syn uznany, księstwo nadane, bogactwa ogromne; królowała nam za długo. Schodzi z pola. Król się nudził, a jeśli kiedy, to teraz, gdy jest tak nieszczęśliwym, pociechy potrzebuje i rozrywki. Fürstenberg, ja i ty potrafimy to nareszcie, że ją obalim. Dość mamy wszyscy tej cudzoziemki. Trzeba tylko całą intrygę prowadzić rozumnie, ostrożnie, może powoli, bo Anna szturmem się wziąć nie da: nadto jest dumną. – Biedny Hoym! – zaśmiała się Vitzthumowa. – Jeśli będzie miał rozum... – Zyszcze na tym: nie kochał jej od dawna rozpustnik – przerwała hrabina Reuss. – Choć jesteś jego siostrą, mogę przed tobą mówić otwarcie. Sam zresztą zgotował sobie ten dramat, którego padnie ofiarą. – Posądzam Fürstenberga! Hrabina Reuss zmierzyła ją bystrym, przelotnym wejrzeniem i w oczach jej błysnęło na chwilę coś jakby iskierka szyderstwa; ruszyła ramionami. – A, są osoby predestynowane! – rzekła z ironią. Nagle, po kobiecemu jakoś, zaśmiała się głośno. – Wiesz – dokończyła – powinna włożyć suknię pomarańczową i korale. Włos ma kruczy, cerę dziecinnej świeżości, będzie jej cudnie do twarzy. Uważałaś, jaki to ogień w tych oczach? – I jaka duma, niestety! – dodała Vitzthumowa. – Niech no król zobaczy! – zakończyła pierwsza. – Niech August zapragnie się jej podobać, ręczę ci, i głowę, i dumę straci. Hrabina Cosel 01 03